


Summons

by Felinafullstop



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinafullstop/pseuds/Felinafullstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as a mystery, an unknown variable. One Megatron knew Ultra Magnus would not be able to ignore. These two lines: a time stamp, and a habsuite tag and entry code. He knew the larger mech would show, and he knew when to expect him. Gathering up the Datapad Megatron made for Ultra Magnus' hab suite that also served as his office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things left unsaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Borath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borath/gifts).



> “The best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them.”  
> ― Ernest Hemingway

Summons:

Chapter One: Things left unsaid

 

            The door chime of the habitation suite caught Ultra Magnus off guard. He turned his head and blinked his optical shutters once. “Enter.” He sat forward in his seat, setting a datapad to his left.

            The doors hissed open and Megatron entered slowly. “Do you have a moment?”

            Magnus gave a slow nod, and made a gesture to his right. “You’re never the kind to just drop in.” 

            The grin on his face was unnerving to say the least.  “I am sure it is less uncommon than you think.” He entered the doors hissing closed behind.

            “What can I do for you Megatron?” Magnus folded his arms over his chest, impatiently waiting.

            Megatron for his measure extended a datapad. “My reports, you wished them by 1830 tomorrow.”

            “Done already?” Magnus asked taking the pad into his hands.

            “I like to write.” Megatron said turning to the small room’s viewport. “Room with a view.” He said calmly.

            “There were few rooms that could house a mech my size.” Magnus stated softly, setting the report down on his pile of things to read. “And you’re fairing well?”

            Megatron nodded. “I wanted to thank you.”

            Magus shifted forward to stand coming to the side of his desk. He gathered up a few stray datapads and placed them on the table beside. With a swift motion of his hand the desk is pushed into the bulkhead hidden from sight. “Thank me for what?” He asks as he presses his chair back against the wall. “I didn’t do much.”

            “You have done more than most.” Megatron nodded. “You give me the benefit of the doubt.”

            “I still don’t know if I can trust you.” Magnus replied. “That does not mean I’m not willing to try. Trust is strange, one must first trust to understand how to trust someone. Some say trust must be earned, but there in lies a problem; if trust is not first shown.”

            “At least you’re honest about it. That alone shows more respect than I garner elsewhere.” Megatron turned. “I appreciate it no matter how curt it may be.”

            Magnus nodded and his optics met that of the former warlord. “I am always honest. I expect no less from peers and subordinates.”

            Megatron nodded. “I-am the same…” it was a statement that almost crested into a question as if he wasn’t sure how to rationalize it.

            “Have you spoken with Pax?”

            Megatron’s optic’s cycled. “No, I-“ he shrugged as if this conversation was not the one he expected to have at the moment. “That road is closed to me now.”

            “He’s still your friend.” Magnus offered his own observation.

            “Yes but ..a distance divides us.” Megatron looked down now and shifted. “I do not believe I have omitted anything from my reports if you are dissatisfied please-“

            Magnus held up a hand and cut him off. “I’m sure it’s fine.” He assured.

            “Have a good evening.” Megatron turned to the door and nodded to him before exiting. Rodimus entered as Megatron left.

            Tossing his thumb in the direction of the former warlord Rodimus blinked. “What was that?”

            “He was dropping off his reports.” Magnus gathered up that specific datapad and held it in his hand. If Rung had been here, he would have called it a defensive posture.

            “Are those due today?” Rodimus asked coolly, it was evident to Magnus he hadn’t done his own yet.

            “Tomorrow 1830 hours.” Magnus said shifting his stance. “Where are we?”

            “We’re a whole lot of no where until day after tomorrow. I want to suggest a rotating shift for the time being, give everyone a little down time if we can.”

            “I think we can facilitate that.” Magnus nodded. “I will be good for all.”

            “Even you.” Rodimus quipped.

            “I do not require downtime.” Magnus said turning to the small viewport to look out where Megatron had just stood.

            “Megs said the same thing.”

            “He has asked we call him Megatron, it is his designation.” Magnus shook his head, why did he feel the need to bring that up.

            “Yeah in his presence.” Rodimus agreed. “When he’s not here I can call him what I wish.” Magnus didn’t respond he let the comment slide. “So team meeting sometime tomorrow?”

            “2100 hours.” Magnus said. “It will give me ample opportunity to go over the reports. “

            “Sounds good.” Rodimus grabbed a clear datapad from a shelf and waved a hand. “I’ll be on the bridge.”

            Magnus nodded, but didn’t respond as the younger mech left his office that also served as his quarters.

            Magnus sighed as he stepped forward locking the door from entry. He turned looking at the datapad in his hands. He took a few steps forward as he lifted up the datapad and gave it a glance before reaching back, blindly, to pull his chair to him.

            Sitting Magnus thumbed through the report. At the bottom was a time stamp, one that had not come, and a hab suite number and entrance code. He blinked, and read the lines again.

            He felt suspicion and first, he was being baited he was sure. Being drawn away from his place of safety. He shook his head. No, he couldn’t allow that to cloud his judgment; no matter how he wished to let it to do so.

            He felt curiosity next, he had to know what was going on, if he was being baited, he wanted to know why. What was so important the Megatron could not speak to him here.

            Letting out a heavy sigh he stood and palmed the controls at the door to garner access to the corridor. He looked down the hallway. There were four doorways in this hall. The door he was being asked to was down the next set of corridors, and he wasn’t asked for another hour.

            Magnus turned and decided he would busy himself on the bridge. Business as usual, and if Rodimus had questions, he’d defuse what he could.

 

 

To be continued


	2. At your behest

Summons

Chapter two: At your behest

 

 

            Megatron looked at the datapads in his hands and slowly placed one by one up on a small shelf. Once they had been situated and properly aligned he turned grabbing up a small bin of micro discs. He picked one up and sighed and then tossed it back in with the others. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the small crystals, left from the hab suite’s previous tenant, but he still could not bring himself to toss them out.  He also couldn’t bring himself to view them.

            Pressing on a bulkhead panel, it opened, and he slid the box away. Shutting the door he held his hand there, he would find something to do with the crystals soon. 

            Magnus himself stood just beyond the doorway. Megatron could see the shadow cast in the seam of the door, he didn’t speak he simply stood. Lowering his arms to his sides he considered opening the door himself and telling Magnus he was sorry for summoning him as he had.  

            His thoughts were broken as the door chimed. “Enter.” Megatron said on reflex. The doors slid open, and the larger mech entered, pausing to look left and right before stepping fully inside as the doors closed behind him.

            “You needed to see me for something?” Magnus broached. “Something that I myself do not fully know as you only placed a time and hab suite code.”

            “One you didn’t use.” He motioned to the door. “You rang the chime.”

            Magnus considered the former decepticon a moment as he allowed his head to list to the side.

            “I want to talk.” Megatron said softly and turned to straighten his shelf, more to keep his hands busy; he hated standing idly.

            “Why your quarters?” Magnus’ hands folded over his torso plate.

            “I wanted personal insight.” Megatron said gathering up a datapad from the shelf that was his personal journal, something to hold.

            “If you need to get something off your spark I’m sure I can arrange for Rung-“

            “No.” Megatron said a bit more hastily than he had intended. “No.” he softened as he repeated. “I want to talk to you.”

            “Me?” Magnus watched as Megatron pulled out two chairs from a bench at the back of the small room. “Why me?”

            “Because I’m, I need of insights I fear only you can give. You represented me at my trial, if there is anyone on this ship that ‘I’ trust… it is you.” He said calmly. “I do not wish to burden your time, but please understand how difficult this is for me to ask.” Megatron pointed to the chair across as he took a seat.

            Magnus nodded and came forward sitting in the seat offered. “Go on.”

            “I-“ Megatron sighed and pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nasal sensor, a motion he had seen Optimus make many times before. “I need to speak on common ground, Rung, does not offer that. He does not know Pax like you or I do. I need more than just someone to listen.”

            Magnus’ optic ridge rose slowly on the left side. “You want to talk about Optimus.”

            “Some of it yes.” Megatron leaned back lifting his right foot to lie over the opposite knee. Holding the datapad against his leg he frowned. “But I don’t know I’m foggy. My memory isn’t acting the way it should. I feel…”

            “Lost.” Magnus supplied and Megatron simply nodded.

            “And you don’t treat me like I’m sentenced to death.” Megatron shook his head. “You look at me as an equal where others would not.”

            “You believe Rung would be unprofessional?”

            “No I just don’t wish to talk to him.” Megatron said honestly.  “I don’t want to be prodded for answers to be told what I already know. I would rather have easy discussion.”

            Magnus shook his head. “Why the subterfuge?”

            “To save your reputation, if anyone had known I had asked…” Megatron trailed off. “It was for your benefit. The code was for you to enter, perhaps others would think you were searching my quarters or a myriad of other subjects.”

            “I see.” Magnus nodded. “I’m sure Red Alert has this room just as bugged as mine.”  He smirked, and that caught Megatron as amusing.

            Megatron pointed to a basket beside Magnus. “No he doesn’t.” The warlord smirked. “He is paranoid, and sloppy with his instillations.” He stated calmly. Magnus sighed.  “You are displeased.”

            “No it’s not that.” Magnus grabbed up the bucket and shook his head. “He’ll want to requisition new ones, and that comes across my desk now.”

            “Missing Prowl are you?” Megatron kept himself from the amusement he was feeling, allowing a smirk not a chuckle.

            “Not really.” Magnus shook his head setting the basket down. “No.  Appreciate his commitment but even I know there is a time for work-”

            “And a time for rest.” Megatron gave an understanding smirk.

            “Indeed.” Magnus agreed he motioned his hand at Megatron. “Speak your spark.”

            Megatron gave a decided nod, and stood turning to a cabinet he pulled out two empty cubes and a small decanter. He set them down on the low shelf beside the chairs that served as his desk and began to pour. “I know you don’t imbibe, so it’s clean fuel.” Megatron slid the first cube to Magnus as he poured his own. “I don’t know really how to talk to Pax. I know he’s in quite the position now, but I sympathize, I wouldn’t wish that on anyone.”

            “Would you have before?” Magus said as Megatron set the decanter down. It caused Megatron to shake his head.

            “No.” He said grasping his cube. “I do not believe so, though in not the way you think. I needed soldiers sending another able bodied mech away was another chip in our armor.” He murmured.

“The decepticon armor?” Magnus gathered.

“Yes.” He shrugged. “But it’s hard to tell, I’ve been torn apart, put back together.” He shook his head. “I sometimes wonder if there is anything left of the me that was. I flux and I’m not sure if I’m making them up in my mind, or they are memories.” Magnus noticed his optic shutters blinking once, twice, three times in staggered lengths. “I am trying to change myself, but it is hard when no one wishes to give you the chance to do so. Hard to judge the success of a thing with no control.”

            Magnus’ head tipped to the side in question. “When I said no one gives me the chance, I meant that with present company excluded from the statement.” He nodded. “Thank you for listening.” He sighed and took a drink before sitting and continuing. “I knew Shockwave wanted power but I didn’t…” He trailed off. “I didn’t take the gravity of his desires.” He frowned. “That in itself is my fault. I should have been more careful.” He sighed.

            “You did what you could in the end. You stood up to him.” Magnus said.

            “I was almost killed for it.” Megatron shook his head. “Perhaps that would have been best.” He said looking down to the purple liquid in the cube and giving a silent heave of his vents.

            A hand appeared and encircled his wrist. “Megatron.” He garnered the purple optics of the warlord. “I understand.” He squeezed for good measure. “I am glad you are here.”

            Megatron looked up. “Truly?” it was a whisper of uncertainty.

            “Truly.” Magnus said and set his cube down, he hadn’t touched it. His free hand came forward removing the cube from the silver mech’s hands. Megatron lowered his helm into his palms and grew silent. “I am also proud of what you have become.” He nodded.

            Magnus stayed there, in his presence, his hand not leaving the wrist of the newest Autobot crewmember and he simply waited with him all night. Talking and laughing and even being a comfort when Megatron broke down and cried.

            Magnus would never have believed it possible, but Megatron had spoken eloquently, and as he had lamented the energon leaked from his optics. Truthfully,though he held himself together emotionally and made no move to wipe the offending tears away.

            They met the next night too, to simply talk. until they arrived at their destination.


	3. Kindling for the fire

Summons

Chapter 3: Kindling for the fire

 

            Megatron stepped onto the bridge. “What’s going on?” He asked as the ship rocked for the fourth time. Megatron Braced on the bulkhead but kept his footing.

            Rodimus looked his way. “We’re experiencing turbulence.” He turned from the command chair. “Helm get us out of this mess.”

            “Working on it sir.” Groove said nervously from the helm. “These systems are aweful!” He complained and then turned. “Gears I need more engine output I'm not able to overcome the gravity pull here.”

            Gears nodded. “I can give you a 12% boost.” He said calmly.

            “That’ll do.” Groove nodded.

            “Hit it.” Gears said.

            “Hang tight everyone!” Groove said and threw The Lost Light into reverse getting them away from the gravitational pull of a sub-space anomaly that currently held them tightly. The ship rocked as it tried to break free of the hold. 

            Megatron Grabbed the wall and the ship rocked again. Reaching out he steadied Blaster at his control panel. “Will the engines hold?” Megatron asked.

            “Dunno sir, we’re red-linging all the way.” Blaster said seriously his hand grasping the wall above his control panel. “We’ll be lucky if we don’t blow engine capacitors.” Blaster pressed a button. "All sparks brace for numerous impacts."

            Megatron nodded. “If the engine output gets above 95% you cut the engines.” Megatron pat his shoulder and turned grabbing the rail behind Rodimus’ chair. “We can’t keep this up.”

            Rodimus nodded. “I know, Groove SITREP!” He called out as the ship began to quake. The rumble unsettled Megatron but he kept his composure.  

            “Almost sir…it’s only 8 kilometers… 6… 4… 2” Grove counted down the distance, and suddenly the tremors and rocking stopped. Groove let out a vent he had been forcing inside his chest. “We’re free of the field.” He collapsed back in his chair.

            “All Stop!” Rodimus demanded.

            “All stop Sir.” Groove said pressing the buttons to put the thrusters and engines offline. His hand made it’s way back to the control and he held it tightly.

            “I’m lowering engine output… to acceptable levels.” Gears said calmly.

            Rodimus put his fingers to his helm and let out a disapproving noise. Stress rolled off him as he composed himself a moment.

            “Gears get an engine status report to myself or Ultra Magnus.” Megatron said. Gears stood and in a sprint exited the room.  Pincher came forward to relieve him.

            “Groove?” Megatron said calmly. “Nice work, go take a break.” Megatron pointed to his left. “Getaway take the helm.” He said calmly.

            “Sir.” Getaway came forward to the station and Groove was still physically shaking. “Hey.” He put a hand on Groove’s shoulders. “You got it.” He smiled. “You did it.”

            “I-I…” Groove murmured.

            “Sir?” Getaway looked at Megatron. "He's... he's glitching sir." 

            “I’ll escort him to medical.” Megatron nodded and came down to the lower ring of the bridge. Megatron knelt by the helm chair as Magnus entered the bridge demanding to know what just happened.

            “Groove.” Megatron spoke softly ignoring Magnus' bellows behind. He reached to Groove's hands trying to separate him from the controls. With deft gentle fingers Megatron pried Groove’s hands free and nodded to him. “You did exemplary.” Megatron insisted and helped turn him to stand. “Come lets go make sure you’re okay.” Magnus was astounded by the care with which Megatron spoke to him, and how, with such care, he was able to get him from the chair.

            “Sir.” Grove nodded nervously. He vented deep gasps. 

            Getaway took the controls and smiled back at him. “I’ll take care of her for you Groove.” He said calmly.

            Groove was physically shaking from the stressful ordeal as they climbed the steps up to the upper ring of the bridge. Magnus looked at Megatron in question. “I’m going to escort him to Medical, Gears will be getting back to us with an engine update.”

            Rodimus nodded "Understood." 

            Megatron vanished with Groove and Magnus nodded, but didn’t speak as he watched them exit the bridge. 

            “Engines are cooling to acceptable levels.” Blaster responded.

            “Good, can we get a scan of that anomaly?” Rodimus asked. “I want to make sure we can see those before we hit them.”

            Magnus walked forward. “Sub space anomalies?”

            Rodimus grumbled. “More like sub space landmines, they have pretty serious gravitational pull.” He rolled his optics. “Lets just make sure we can avoid more.” He added calmly pointing to Pincher.

            “Sir.” Pincher nodded and began his scans. “I’m on it.”

            Magnus shifted and looked around coolly waiting for someone else to pipe in. “So I hear…” Rodimus leaned back in his chair optics darting to Magnus. “You’ve made a friend.”

            “You hear a lot of things Rodimus.” Magnus said his face stone as he scanned a panel in front of him. 

            “Well my sources say it’s on-going.” He smirked. “I think you could do better.” Rodimus lifted up a datapad jotting down a timestamp. 

            Magnus stiffened at the accusation. “It’s not what you think it is.” He said his face contorting.

            “What is it that 'I' think it is?” Rodimus baited, but Magnus would have none of it.

            “I’ll be in engineering.” He said calmly and turned making his way out the doors.

            “I think that I just pulled a sensor node.” Rodimus smirked pleased with himself.

            “Don’t make him mad boss, he’s been too good to us all.” Blaster said turning to him. “He’s better when he’s not stressing.”

            Rodimus held up a hand conceding the point. “All right all right… I still think he could do better than Megatron.”

            Pincher and Getaway shared a look from the conn, and that is how the rumor mill began, and like any small flames, they spread like wild fire.

 

To be continued...


	4. truth of the moment

Summons

Chapter 4: Truth of the matter

 

 

            Magnus entered the room slowly looking around at those gathered there. Swerve smiled brightly. “Commander! Good to see you!” he motioned the larger mech over.

            Magnus took a few steps forward looking around slowly. “Can I get you a drink commander? On the house for your first visit.” Swerve continued to speak.

            “No thank you.” Magnus nodded.

            “If you aren’t here to drink what are you here for sir?” Swerve smirked and took the drink back downing it himself. “Gotta be a reason.”

            “Did your bar incur any damage during the time we were within the sub space anomaly?” He asked firmly, optics remaining on the datapad he held.

            Swerve nodded and shrugged. “Mostly cosmetic nothing a few hammers won’t bang out.” He nodded to a sidewall that was dented in. “Chairs do that when they are flying around.” He laughed.

            “I’ll put you on the repair schedule.” Magnus began to jot down the information on the datapad he’d brought. His hand froze and he motioned with the stylus to the dents in the wall. “This will be considered low priority.”

            “No worries.” Swerve smiled. “I got my priorities right here.” He lifted his hand raising another shot at the commander and downed it before Magnus could protest. He knew Swerve diluted drinks but he was certain he wasn’t dumbing down his own.  

            He came back around and offered Magnus a cube. “Flat fuel. No additives.”

            Magnus looked t over and nodded taking it up in his hand. “Thank you.”

            “Sir?” A voice caused Magnus to turn his head and look down.

            “Landmine is it?” Magnus asked.

            “Yes sir!” He said with a chipper tone.

            “How can I help you Landmine?” Magnus turned to him but kept his optics on his datapad as he looked at items being removed from the ship wide to-do list that were being marked as complete.

            “So my friends and I heard something.” He stammered out. “And we wanted to know if it was true.”

            Magnus nodded but didn’t look up. “Things are heard daily what is it that you have heard?” He said calmly as he thumbed up the list.

            “That you and Megatron have been swapping paint.” Landmine said brightly. “Is that true? I mean come on boss Megatron?” Landmine smirked, he loved this kind of adventure.

            Magnus’ processor froze and he dropped the cube he was holding. It fell, seeming in slow motion, as it bounced off his pede and shattered on the ground. “What did you say?”

            “You need to refresh your processor boss!” Landmine laughed.

            “Do I look amused?” Magnus leaned down his vocals laced with anger.

            “Well no.” Landmine’s face stiffened and he lowered his eyes.

            “Where di you hear a fallacy like that?” Magnus’ voice growled and the bar became dead silent in the wake of his question.

            “It’s all over the ship sir!” Landmine backed up. “We’re all hearing it.”

            “What evidence is there?” Magnus asked.

            “They heard captain Rodimus say it.” He said nervously backing up again. “Um Pincher and Getaway.” He flinched as Magnus stepped forward. “It seemed so solid. I mean Rodimus said it.” Magnus was beyond angry.

            Magnus looked like he was about to scream. “It was circumstantial at best.” Megatron’s voice broke over the room. “Rodimus’ statement was an exaggeration, taken out of context.” Megatron walked in. “I am co-captain of this ship. Ultra Magnus is the second in command.” He said calmly. “Would it not stand to reason that we would spend an disproportionate amount of time together?” He looked around. “There is NOTHING going on between us.” He said sternly. “Is that clear?” The room mumbled and a few heads bobbed. “I said: IS THAT CLEAR?” He bellowed now and those Autobots who remembered the tyrant sunk down in their seats.

            “Yes sir!” Was heard in unison around the room.

            “This discussion will be dropped, I will hear no more of it from anyone.” He said looking around the room. “As you were.” He said very displeased. “Magnus at your leisure.” He turned and walked out of the room.

            Magnus didn’t acknowledge Megatron; he shook his head at Landmine.

            “Sir I am sorry I was… misinformed.” Landmine’s bravery wavered and he turned moving back to his table.

            Magnus rose. “Ultra Magnus sir, always a pleasure.” Swerve smirked and went back to wiping down his bar. Magnus stormed out.

            The moment the door to Swerve’s closed. Landmine held out his hand and motioned to Brawn. “Pay up they are totally swapping paint.”

            Brawn groaned and dropped credits into his hand. “Scraplets on a junkpile.”

 

 

* * *

 

            Magnus slammed his fist against the bulkhead behind his berth. “Slagging.” He cursed.

            “The wall did nothing wrong.” The voice of Megatron caused Magnus to turn, throwing a punch the gladiator easily dodged. “Easy.”  He said grabbing the taller mech’s second incoming fist. “Easy.” Holding him at bay easily.

            Magnus shook his head. “I- I’m sorry.” He uttered starting to find his calm.

            “You told me once we are all allowed a breakdown of sorts.” He smirked and released his hold on the taller mech. “I’m sorry that this is difficult on you. That was uncalled for. Landmine should be cleaning your hab suite for at least a week.”

            Magnus shook his head. “I’m going to throttle Rodimus. That’s who should be cleaning my hab suite.”

            “I’d pay good credits to see that.” Megatron chuckled, and Magnus in turn began to laugh.  

            “Me too.” He sighed.

            “They know, even though they don’t know much, and aren’t certain if what they know is true. They know enough.” Megatron sighed. “Is it worth it to keep it quiet?”

            Magnus shook his head. “We interfaced once.” Magnus murmured. “That does not a relationship make, nor does it mean we are swapping paint.” He shook his head. “Filthy derogatory-“

            Megatron grabbed his wrist. “You think it was just a tryst?”

            Magnus looked at him. “I do nothing lightly.” He said seriously. “Do not think that I took advantage. This- whatever this relationship is. It is still in it’s infancy.”

            Megatron smirked. “I allowed it.” He murmured. “I also do not take things of this nature lightly.” His fists pressed against the larger mech’s arms. Magnus bent his arms and gathered up the silver mech’s hands.  “Magnus do not mistake my affections.”

            “Affections.” Magnus let the word roll on his glossa. “I-“ He growled and turned forcing his fist back into the wall. “I want this but I am also afraid of it, and it shames me.”

            Megatron held himself back slightly. “Take the time you need.” He said and gave a curt nod before turning to leave. He knew the commander needed time to think.

            “Megatron.” Magnus’ voice paused his steps. “Don’t- Don’t leave, I just do not know how to function within all this chaos.” He murmured honestly. “I let them bait me. I couldn’t control myself, if you hadn’t shown up when you had-”

            “Than I shall teach you temperance.” Megatron said calmly returning to his side. “It’s one of my more endearing qualities.” It sounded sly and Magnus hated the tone the moment he heard it.

            “You teach me temperance?” Magnus scoffed leaning down.

            “I taught you enough night before last, and you seemed a quick learner.” Megatron said as Magnus’ fingers grazed his helmet.  “I’m not taking it off.” He added calmly his hands finding the larger mech’s own and intertwining them.

            “One day.” Magnus murmured against his helm. “You will.”

            Megatron nodded tipping up his head to meet Magnus half way. “Not today, I am not very flattering without it.” He said.

“I wish to be the judge of that.” Magnus murmured against his forehead, before sealing their lips.

“I bet you would.” He muttered before being pressed backward with force into the nearest bulkhead with a hiss.

“Indeed.” Magnus nodded as his fingers made quick work at the seam where the cannon barrel attached at Megatron’s back. “I would.” A darkness was in Magnus’ gaze, and Megatron thrived on it.

            Magnus’ hab suite would look like a war zone in the early hours, but the two would have it cleaned, and Megatron would be gone before the start of Alpha shift.

           

 to be continued....


End file.
